Dominance Play
by Caramel Van Gogh
Summary: It was then that he knew they were playing this dangerous and exciting game. A game for dominance


Ahhh, my first time writing a full smut. I blame the Cloti Final Heaven discord people for this. Lol. Enjoy! And much tahnk you for Karmi Ky for the beta! Go check out her works!

* * *

They had been going at it for a while now. Especially when they made it clear that they loved each other after the events of Geostigma. It was bliss for the both of them to finally relish in their love making.

Now was one of the nights that they felt the heat of sexual tension once again.

But this night was different. Very different from all the other gentle and slow sex that they'd been doing so far.

Because this night...this night, they unconsciously opted to do some rough and intense game.

It started with a passionate and heated kiss on the lips. The taste of each other lingered in their mouths once Cloud slipped his tongue in Tifa's wet cavern and explored her mouth.

She surprised him when she fought for dominance.

It was usually her succumbing to his movements and deeds, but she definitely had other things in mind tonight. Cloud's hand found her sensitive bud and rubbed it fast and hard. He pushed two fingers into her slick hole and pushed in, then pulled out. Swirling his fingers to make sure he hit every damn spot, which made Tifa gasp in delight. This in turn gave him a sense of victory, but he found his shaft being grabbed by her hand as well, rubbing him up and down in a rapid motion that made him groan. She rubbed her palm over the tip of his glans, smearing his precum on his shaft for lubrication. In the midst of their sloppy kiss, both of them continued their ministrations on each other's sensitive and wet private parts.

Harder and faster they did it.

None of them had any intention of giving the other the sense of winning in their little contest of dominance. Minutes later, they moaned together as they released their first orgasm of the night.

They pulled away from each other's hot mouths and gasped for air. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Cloud moved to Tifa's neck and started sucking hard on her flesh. He moved down further and made sure he left marks all over the areas his mouth explored. From her neck to her breasts, to her stomach, to her side, to her thighs. Cloud left rough marks everywhere he could. He bit and sucked and licked, and the cycle repeated.

She whimpered, putting her fist in her mouth to not make any loud noises. When Cloud finished his masterpiece, Tifa rolled on top of him, catching him off guard. Opting to do the same, she drew the same marks on his body with her mouth. Her teeth scraped his skin and proceeded to bite and suck and lick as he had done to her. Turned out though, she thought with a smirk, that he had more sensitive skin than she as he grunted aloud and gripped her back like it was what tethered him to reality. Cloud's fingers sunk into her flesh and she knew it would leave little scars. He did this to her arms as well.

Tifa finally pulled her mouth away from his body and studied him. The amount of love bites on him certainly equaled hers now. She smirked again and laughed heartily at Cloud's blushing face, but she sharply inhaled when he violently grabbed her breasts and sucked on them hard. He kneaded them strongly in his grip, and that sent her head back in pleasure.

After he made sure to give both breasts the attention they needed, he pushed Tifa on her back and placed himself in between her legs. He looked down at her and saw her eyes widen, which made him smirk in return before he dove in and ate her dripping core. He lapped at her flowing juices, licked her folds ravenously, sucked and nibbled her clit with so much fervor that he felt her body tremble and convulse. Before she could release her second orgasm, he stopped eating her pussy and shifted their positions. Cloud could hear her make a noise of disappointment, but he silenced it when he shoved his throbbing cock in her face, positioning his legs, her head in between, dangling himself above her. He flexes his member and brushes her lips with the tip while he was still facing her delicious and tasty hot core. He continued to eat her like a famished animal and after a minute he felt a wet and hot sensation around his own shaft.

Tifa was giving him a magnificent blow. It was then that he knew they were playing this dangerous and exciting game. A game for dominance. And he fucking liked it. Her tongue licked him and she sucked on his thick member as he licked and sucked her center in return. His head pulled back as a wave of indescribable pleasure surged through him when Tifa moved to suck on his balls and rubbed his member. With a grunt, he willed himself to scrape his teeth on her clit, then shoved his fingers inside her once more. Their rough efforts continued on and on until they both reached their second release and drank from each other.

Their positions changed again when Tifa moved to straddle him. Placing the crevice between her legs above his hard length and without any warning, she moved down and let him enter inside her. A harmony of their groans and moans filled the whole room when she rode him slowly after adjusting to his member. She felt so good and so tight. So wet. Even after many nights of love making, being inside her still numbed his brain because of how good she felt. He accepted the fact, right then and there, that he was insatiable with the taste and feel of her. He wouldn't want anyone other than her. He could never rid of how fucking good she felt. It was instilled in his mind forever.

Once she found her pace, the rhythm of their sexual dance became faster and faster. He gripped her waist tightly, he was sure that it would bruise later, and moved his hips in time with her ride. The intensity grew more and more until it was unbearable and he took the matter on his own hands. A change in their position occurred again and he was now on top of her, holding her legs and spreading them wide. He pounded into her deep and drilled his cock into her pussy over and over again.

Faster and rougher and harder.

Faster and rougher and harder.

The mako in his system gave such a fantastic effect in thrusting in and out of Tifa's pussy. Cloud felt her hands snake to his back and pulled him into her. Her moans made a beautiful melody and it was music to his ears. It also made his cock throb painfully. His fast pace numbed both of their minds and nothing mattered anymore other than the sounds of their skin slapping and the intense sexual dance of his sex and hers. They were fucking like rabid animals. He was fucking her senseless.

And when they thought that the pumping couldn't get any harder, their close release told them otherwise. Few more pounds and they both screamed their release once more.

Cloud fell limp on top of Tifa and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't even have the strength to pull his cock out, so he left it inside her. With a few breaths, his eyes were heavy and on the verge of closing when he heard the girl beneath him say "I love you."

He smiled and whispered with a deep voice, "I love you too."

When morning came, Cloud woke up as soon as he felt movement. He opened his eyes and saw Tifa's peaceful sleeping face. A smile appeared on his face and he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Last night was different but it was incredible. He wouldn't have any problems doing it again in the future, he thought. His eyes wandered from her face to her body and he felt his breath hitch. It was only then that he saw the extent of their rough love making. He saw bruises and scratches and small wounds (probably from his nails) on different parts of her body and Cloud immediately felt guilty.

He made a small sound and the next thing he knew, Tifa was stirring awake. She woke up to find his face forlorn.

Tifa touched his cheek gently and asked, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. So she tried asking again.

"Cloud, tell me, why do you look sad?"

"I...hurt you."

"What?"

"I hurt you Tifa. I...I'm sorry."

He sounded really hurt. And was genuinely guilty.

Her confusion was evident in her face so he passed a look on her body to let her see. She followed his eyes and saw what was bothering him. She chuckled lightly and kissed him.

"Cloud, don't worry about that. It doesn't hurt."

"But..."

"No, it's fine. On the contrary, I feel great. What happened last night...I loved it. It was amazing. This is normal okay? Don't think about it too much."

He smiled then and snuggled up to her. The movement made both of them gasp and they remembered that he was still inside her.

Cloud gave a devilish smile and said, "So...ready for another one?"

Tifa laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
